saintseiyafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 113: Krwawa strzała
Odcinek 113: Krwawa strzała - sto trzynasty odcinek anime Rycerze Zodiaku, a zarazem czternasty odcinek serii Królestwo Posejdona. Streszczenie Seiya zdeterminowany w uratowaniu Saori Kido, postanawia użyć Złotej Strzały. Julian Solo jest pewny, że strzała nic mu nie zrobi. Shaina woła mu, by powstrzymał się, z kolei Hyoga i Shiryu nie próbują go nawet zatrzymać - wiedzą, że im się to nie uda. Strzała w końcu wyleciała i zatrzymuje się przed twarzą Juliana. Po chwili wylatuje w powietrze i wbija się w serce Rycerza Pegaza. Dopiero wówczas przyznaje on, że jego ataki Juliana nie dosięgają i zaczyna się martwić, że tym razem nie uratują świata. Pada na ziemię, Shiryu i Hyoga mówią mu, by wstał. Julian rozmyśla nad Saori. Nie czuje jej kosmosu i zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy ona już umarła. Jest pewny swojego zwycięstwa. Wówczas wstaje Seiya, który wyciąga strzałę z siebie i postanawia znów nią strzelić we wcielenie Posejdona. Wszyscy wokół niego uważają to za głupstwo. Mimo tego Seiya strzela i strzała znów wraca. Tym razem jednak zasłania go Shaina i Złota Strzała wbija się w nią. Tłumaczy ona swoje poświecenie tym, że tylko Rycerz Pegaza może ocalić świat i Atenę. Po chwili z 12 Domów Zodiaków wylatuje w niebo kolejny meteor. Okazuje się, że to z Domu Wodnika wyleciała Złota Zbroja Wodnika, gdyż Camus chce im pomóc. Shaina wyciąga z siebie strzałę wbrew ostrzeżeniu Seiyi, że powiększy to jej ranę i spowoduje jej śmierć. Oddaje strzałę Seiyi. Jest przeciwny temu, ale w końcu się zgadza i znów mierzy w Juliana. I sytuacja się powtarza - strzała nie dolatuje do przeciwnika, lecz zostaje odbita. Rycerz Pegaza zamierza się poświęcić i uratować Shainę, jednak tym razem osłania ich Shiryu i strzała wbija się w niego. Wyciąga on ją, a Hyoga wstaje na nogi, również chcąc osłaniać przyjaciela. Dociera do nich również Shun, który też się dołącza do tarczy. Wszyscy przyjaciele dają strzałę Seiyi i mówią mu, że ich wspólna wola walki wspomoże cios. Seiya bierze strzałę, ale ma dylemat moralny o to, czy może poświęcać swoich przyjaciół. W końcu Złota Strzała zostaje wystrzelona po raz kolejny. Julian zaczyna się jej obawiać - zauważa ogromną siłę woli i do tego traci on kontrolę nad strzałą. W końcu strzała przeszywa hełm zbroi Posejdona - hełm spada na ziemię, z kolei po czole zaczyna spływać struga krwi. Rycerze z Brązu nie czując już energii Cosmo Juliana, uznawają go za zwykłego człowieka i postanawiają pobiec w kierunku głównej kolumny. Kiedy już opuścili pomieszczenie, okazuje się, że Posejdon został zbudzony - energia Cosmo rozbłyskuje nagle i to ogromnie, a on z kolei przysięga straszną zemstę za zbudzenie go z głębokiego snu. Nad Królestwem Posejdona zaczynają się zbierać czarne chmury. Ikki wyczuwa to i zastanawia się, kto ma taką siłę. Kanon mówi, że to Posejdon się zbudził, a jego gniew zniszczy całą planetę. Nagle na pole bitwy Rycerza Feniksa i Morskiego Smoka wkracza Kiki ze zbroją Wagi, wraz z Sorrento, który zauważaj, że to pokrzyżuje plany Kanona. Zna on całą prawdę o Kanonie, a Kiki na jego polecenie daje Złotą Tarczę Ikkiemu, by ten mógł zniszczyć ostatnią kolumnę. W odpowiedzi Kanon zarzuca mu szaleństwo i zdradę Posejdona. Sorrento argumentuje swoją decyzję tym, że to Kanon, a nie Posejdon spowodował wojnę i teraz muszą naprawić ten straszny błąd. W końcu Ikki niszczy kolumnę, ku obawie Kanona. Mówi on też bratu Sagi, że chce, by tamten mu powiedział, jak może uwięzić Posejdona. Jest pewny, że Kanon zna sposób. Seiya, Shun, Shiryu i Hyoga wyczuwają drżenie ziemi i domyślają się, że to Ikki zburzył ostatnią kolumnę. Postanawiają dokończyć sprawę, jednak nagle zostają zaatakowany od tyłu i padają. Okazuje się, że atak przypuścił Posejdon. Seiya ledwo wstaje na nogi, ciesząc się, że ma na sobie zbroję Strzelca. Posejdon próbuje go dobić, ale osłania go Rycerz Łabędzia karzący mu iść dalej. Hyoga o mało, co nie ginie, ale w ostatniej chwili osłania go zbroja Wodnika, którą zaraz potem Hyoga nakłada na siebie. Następuje wymiana ciosów - Posejdon strzela swoimi falami, z kolei Hyoga wykorzystuje Spełnienie Poranka. Niestety Rycerz z Brązu nie daje rady odparować ciosu Władcy Mórz. W końcu na pomoc przychodzi mu Shiryu ze Złotą Tarczą, którą odbija atak Posejdona. Okazuje się, że na pomoc przybyła też zbroja Wagi, którą zaraz potem nakłada na siebie Rycerz Smoka. Kategoria:Odcinki Posejdon